


A Series of Unfinished Fanfictions

by happiihaden



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden
Summary: As the title says.





	1. 00

## To all my SasoDei peeps!

Yooooo! So as I'm sure everyone has noticed, I've been....  _slacking._ I havent been writing or posting much fanfiction or even sasodei art which is a big yikes.

Heres why:

Art wise, I'm trying to branch out and learn new styles that will make me happy. So far I've found an alternative style for chibis and such that I enjoy. I still love my boys to death and enjoy drawing them, but I've been keeping them to a minimum.

Now when it comes to fanfiction, the only thing holding me back has been life in general. I've been more into cosplay and art lately so they've been a big focus between me getting ready to move again this year and dealing with my own personal situations. It's been a rough start of the year but I'm hoping to come back from it.

The sasodei community is barely holding on and I'm over here sneaking off the ship leaving my crew hanging. I dont want this ship to sink nor do I ever want it to. Not for as long as my brain can remember it.

So to at least get me back into the groove of posting, I've decided to start a collection of unfinished stories. Basically I will be cleaning out my Google Drive and submitting it as a chapter (fanfic) /open ended story (ao3). I hope you guys will still take the time to read my ideas and notes and whatever else is written. And if anyone likes them enough / or even wants to continue the story on their own then please do PM/DM me and we can talk about it!!

However their are a few stories I will leave untouched. For example, Daddy Drama is still something I plan to work on. A few couple of stories in my drive will also be saved for other times as well. The stories posted will be stories I definitely will not be continued.

Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read my ramblings! ♡

TLDR; I'm posting old unfinished stories on ao3/ffnet. I'm not dead. I've just been busy with other things. Thanks~♡

 

 


	2. 01

 

Rating: T

Last edit was on December 14, 2017

 

 It was a perfect neighborhood in a happy community. In this neighborhood, there was a perfect family. Deidara Kurusu was a part of this family. He lived in the most beautiful and happiest place with the biggest house.  His home made up of a charity-giving mother, a local construction working father, himself, a energetic cheerleading little sister, and a choir-singing little brother. Deidara considered himself a normal kid. He was well known and liked at school. He participated in school and charity events. He made good grades and was overall a good kid. Everything was normal.

  
  


The blond was sitting on the couch playing with a small bit of playdough and watching tv when his mother came barging through the living room in glee. He glanced up at the woman for a second before averting his eyes back to the television. It wasn’t until he felt the soft dough taken from his hands that he came to life. “Hey!”

  
  


“Are you listening at all, Deidara?” his mother sighed. “I said that we have new neighbors!”

  
  


Deidara blinked, “That’s great and all, but what does that have to do with me, hn?”

  
  


She smiled and stuck the play dough back into its container. “Go wash your hands off and get to baking! We need to welcome them to the neighborhood. I would do it myself, but I already promised your Aunt Konan that I’d come with her to the salon and after that to the orphanage to help teach kids.”

  
  


“What about Ino or Hidan?” Deidara groaned.

  
  


The woman put her hands on her hips. “Ino is with her cheer squad for practice and won’t be back till three and Hidan is with your father for “Bring your son to work day” - yanno, that thing you refused to go to. Besides, you’re good at baking.”

  
  


Deidara frowned, “But I don’t even know which house and maybe they don’t like sweets…”

  
  


“Make some bread or muffins then,” his mother smiled. “They live across the street. Please do this for me. Invite them for dinner even! I’ll be back around three with your sister.” With that said, she kissed the blond’s forehead and grabbed her keys from the table.

  
  


The blond sighed and watched as his mother left the house. Despite his desires to go back to watching tv and playing with the fake clay, he obeyed his mother and got up from the couch. He washed his hands and pulled on an apron and began to make a loaf of banana nut bread. It wasn’t too sweet, but not too bland - perfect for greeting a neighbor. It took about an hour plus some cooling time before he could wrap it. When he was finished, he changed into some presentable - mostly considered church appropriate - attire. With his long hair brushed and pulled back into a neat ponytail and his outfit ironed, he grabbed the basket of welcoming and crossed the street to the new neighbors.

  
  


Just from the outside, Deidara could tell it was a small family. There were no moving trucks of any kind - in fact there was only an old pickup truck parked in front of the garage. It was also very quiet, so maybe there wasn’t even any kids. Deidara suspected a low-budget couple with a baby on the way. Gathering his courage and charisma, he approached the door and rung the doorbell. He waited a minute, no one answered. After a few minutes went by, he rung it again. Still nothing. He couldn’t even hear the sound of footsteps receding from the upstairs. Deciding that maybe they weren't home and had taken another car, he turned on his heels to leave. Deidara was stopped when a voice called out to him.

  
  


“Wh-What do you want?” It was a shaky and harsh whisper.

  
  


Deidara turned quickly. His smile and breath caught for a second. The man, although he was only half standing through the door, was the most handsomest man he had ever seen. He had messy crimson locks and piercing honey eyes. He looked quite young and it made the blond wonder if he was the same age as him.

  
  


“Well?!”

  
  


The blond shook his shock away and cleared his throat, “ Sorry, hn. Uh, hi, I’m Deidara. I live across the street. My mother asked me to welcome you, so I made a basket full of some baked goods. She sends her apologies since she would’ve done this herself, but she was busy today, hn.”

  
  


The man glanced briefly at the basket. “You made all of that…?”

  
  


“Yes,” Deidara smiled.

  
  


His neighbor went quiet. Then his beautiful face contorted into a twisted mask of an ugly scowl, “I don’t want it.”

  
  


This took the blond by surprise. “Uh…”

  
  


“I-I said I don’t want it! You can g-go now!”

  
  


“Well, why the hell not?” Deidara asked now irritated. He had spent almost two hours making this basket for the guy and he didn’t want it? Their family’s baskets had never been rejected by anyone in this community and he wasn’t about to let this be the first.

  
  


The man glared, “I don’t know y-you. You could have p-poisoned it for all I know.”

  
  


Deidara looked at the man in bewilderment. “There’s no reason for me to poison you! I’m not some crazy psycho! I’m just a high school student, hn!”

  
  


“N-Never trust anything that you don’t buy y-yourself. Always i-inspect…” the guy mumbled to himself.

  
  


“Look,” Deidara started, “I swear to God, it’s not poisoned or anything. Just take the basket and-”

  
  


“No! Go away and leave me alone!” The man snapped before slamming the door in the blond’s face.

  
  


The blond’s upper lip curled into a snarl. What an absolute prick! Whether his neighbor liked it or not, he was gonna take the stupid welcoming basket. He caught sight of the curtains moving. An amber eye peered out between the blonds. Deidara pointed at the window then down at the basket. He set the basket down and walked off across the street. He looked over his shoulder and found that his neighbor was still watching him. The blond humphed and carried on  he was not about to worry himself over some paranoid freak.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sasori kidnaps dei and takes him to his cabin way deep in the woods on his family’s prvately owned land. He makes it look like deidara ran away from home. Reason why sasori is messed up and is super paranoid is becuz he was kidnapped and treated the same way but didn’t fall in love with his captor like dei

  
  
  
  


 


	3. 02

Last edit was on May 22, 2016

Rated: T

 

Once some time ago, the world was separated into massive kingdoms. Some made alliances and some destroyed each other, but never did they mix. To be a citizen of the kingdom you were born in, you had no choice but to love and marry those within your community. Anyone found guilty of breeding with outsiders were executed.

  
  


The executions could vary from kingdom to kingdom. The most common, however, was the acid bath. A tub full of flesh eating chemicals that would slowly dissolve you into bones. Not only did these guilty people suffer in their death bath, they had to pleasure of being watched by everyone in the entire kingdom. The worst of it all was the fact that only one of the guilty partners died. The other was left to remarry or suffer in loneliness for eternity. The church found this to be the most perfect form of purification.

  
  


Deidara, a young prince from the Kingdom of Iwagakure, found this punishment cruel and unnecessary. He complained to his father many times, but the old king shook him off. Always replied with "change it  when you become king" and a big knowing grin. The King of Iwagakure was a ruthless leader. Nonetheless, Deidara did his best to prove that he deserved the throne.

  
  


It was an early spring morning when a knock on the young prince's door sounded. He shot up in bed, golden locks flying every each way and blue eyes open as wide as saucers.

  
  


"Prince Deidara," a voice called through the heavy stone door.

  
  


"Enter," the blond commanded at the sound of his maid's voice. He looked over and out his window. It seemed he had overslept.

  
  


The door pushed open with ease and a chambermaid, eyes glued to the floor, greeted him. "The king has sent me. He says that you are to not miss the lunch between the kingdoms."

  
  


Deidara gasped in surprise. He had nearly forgotten! Oh, what a fool he was to oversleep such an event! "I will be ready by then. Do tell him, hn."

  
  


The maid nodded and excused herself. With the door closed, the blond hopped to his feet. He preferred dressing himself, but allowed someone to send his clothes up to his room. Today's wardrobe was a bit more elegant.

  
  


The King of Iwagakure had planned to meet with the king of a neighboring country to form an alliance. A war was waging among the kingdoms and Deidara's father thought it beneficial to make as many alliances as possible. Iwagakure was one of the many bigger countries and the king believed that if they didn't make alliances then they'd be a prime target. While their country may have been big, their army wasn’t the strongest. The kingdom was primarily an agricultural trader.

  
  


So, the king called upon his larger neighbor Sunagakure. Sunagakure was in war against Konoha, but the king considered himself an enemy already. With the Suna on their side, their kingdom was sure to be protected.

  
  


Deidara, after dressing, ran out of his room and down the stairs. The lunch would more than likely take place in his father's meeting room. He calmly walked down the hall to his father's room, passing several servants on the way.

  
  


"Prince Deidara," a knight greeted the blond.

  
  


Deidara approached the room and allowed the armor clad man to open the doors. Upon entering, his eyes widened in delight. There, sitting on the plush royal chair, was the King of Sunagakure. He was just as majestic as depicted. Bright red curls and warm honey colored eyes. He presented himself with a powerful air and kept his head held high, the golden crown upon his head shimmering from the chandelier.

  
  


“Ah, son. Glad you joined us,” his father grinned merrily. “Come, sit beside me.”

  
  


The blond bit his bottom lip in excitement and did his best to walk calmly to his father. Before he sat his father introduced him to the other king.

  
  


“This is King Akasuna of Sunagakure. Do be respectful.”

  
  


Deidara bowed before the redhead. “It’s an honor to meet you, King Akasuna.”

  
  


“Pleasure,” the king stated simply with no interest. The redhead glanced over at the King of Iwagakure boredly, “He looks quite young.”

  
  


Deidara’s father chuckled and clasped his hands together. “He is a definite product of his mother. It’s a shame that she is no longer around. I’m sure she’d love to see how much her son and husband have come.”

  
  


The blond chewed the inside of his cheek. His father loved bragging, even if he thought Deidara wasn’t fit for the throne.

  
  


King Akasuna nodded, “You have my condolences to your wife. I’m sure she was a great queen. Is your son the one to take the throne or is there others?”

  
  


“He is third in line, but he is determined to become king,” his father sneered.

  
  


The redhead looked over at the young blond. “I see. Is this true?”

  
  


Deidara nodded with confidence.

  
  


“What is it that drives you to become king?” the redhead asked, seemingly curious.

  
  


The blond blinked in surprise. No one had ever asked him that before. He knew exactly why, but this was not his meeting. If he messed things up his father would never let him have the throne. Deidara couldn’t help but glance over at his father. The man was nearly scowling at him.

  
  


“Do not look to him, prince. I’m talking to you,” King Akasuna stated. “You have my permission to speak freely.”

  
  


Deidara snapped his head back up at the king, a blush painting his cheeks. “My apologies, King Akasuna.” The boy cleared his throat and held his head high. “When I become king, my first order is to rid of the breeding punishment. I see it unfit for humankind. This particular rule, along with the various other ones, have caused so much chaos and despair for the countries. I want to create a better, more fair world for my kingdom and its people,” the blond smiled, biting back his usual grunt. It'd be an embarrassment if that slipped in front of the king.

  
  


The redhead lifted a perfect brow as if in thought. “Do you honestly believe it will be that easy?”

  
  


The question caught the prince off guard. “Well, I…”

  
  


“He dreams big dreams, but lacks the real world knowledge,” his father chortled.

  
  


The redheaded king glared at the other male. “I do not see how this is a laughing matter. Your job as king is to properly raise your children to become great successors in your place. Do you care so little for your kingdom’s future?”

  
  


Deidara had to gracefully cover his mouth as a his lips twitched into a grin. He could hear his father turn his laughter into an awkward cough. He had never seen his father so humiliated before, and finally it wasn’t because of him! Deidara was grateful to the redhead who stood up for him.

  
  


“You’re right,” The Iwa King agreed. “He has had many tutorings, but the boy daydreams more often than not. Many of his teachers have told me he’s just unteachable.”

  
  


The other king scoffed, “Then those teachers are failures. Everyone is capable of learning. To give up, just because no progress has been made, is simply pathetic. Education is held in high regards in Sunagakure. Tell me, King Ishii, what does your kingdom find value in?”

  
  


The King of Iwagakure held his head high once again. “We pride ourselves in our impressive trading business. Many of the goods other kingdoms receive are exported from Iwagakure directly.”

  
  


“Which is why you need my army.”

  
  


King Ishii raised his palms in a defensive manner. “We only wish for protection. Given that we’re a food based kingdom, we could be targeted easily by another large kingdom. If Sunagakure were to protect Iwagakure, we could organize a deal.”

  
  


“What kind of deal exactly?”

  
  


Deidara’s father grinned and clasped his hands together. “Extra shipments of fare. More food for your soldiers who have to do more work. Even then, you’d have enough to have extra servings for yourself!”

  
  


The King of Sunagakure pursed his lips in thought. “I expect a pay of five hundred gold crag on the side.”

  
  


Both Deidara and his father nearly choked on the amount. With that kind of money, Deidara could purchase two new palaces! He looked to his father who was sweating profusely.

  
  


“That is a bit much, is it not? We are a big country, but we do not make that much. Is there not anything else I can give you?”

  
  


King Akasuna crossed his arms. “I believed the amount I offered was fair and plain. Fine, I can lower the wage,” his eyes flickered to the blond prince, “under one condition.”

  
  


“Yes! Anything!”

  
  


The redhead pointed to the other king’s son. “I want him to return with me to my kingdom. I wish to have him as my pupil. He will be trained to do many different tasks in the palace.”

  
  


Deidara felt frightened as the foreign king stared him down. Knowing his father well enough, he was doomed to become a prisoner for the Suna king.

  
  


“If that is what you wish, then you may take him with you,” King Ishii agreed.

  
  


For the first time, a small smile graced the redheaded king’s lips. Deidara caught a quick glimpse of it before it disappeared. He faced his father again, who was now standing. The two kings shook hands on a deal and soon palace officials poured into the room, signing away an official agreement. When all was stated in ink, Deidara was handed over to the Suna king along with a bag of gold crag.

  
  


Deidara shifted uncomfortably beside the king as they rode in the carriage to the country of Sunagakure. He had enjoyed meeting the king, but to live with him…

  
  


“There’s no need to be nervous, young prince,” the redhead stated. “I mean you no harm after all.”

  
  


“Forgive me, I’ve never travelled out of my homeland. Now I've been sold off to an unknown land to be forced into labor. I can’t help but be stressed,” Deidara admitted.

  
  


The king shook his head, “As I said, I mean you no harm. I only wish to give you the proper education your father has neglected to give you. You’ll be serving under me and I assure you, I am a just ruler.”

  
  


The blond frowned, “I don’t have much of a choice.”

  
  


Night had fallen when the carriage reached the land of Sunagakure. Deidara gazed out the windows as they passed through the country. The villages were made from sand and stone unlike his home where things were made with clay and brick. Even from the smallest village, the blond could see King Akasuna’s palace. It was brightly lit and placed perfectly above all villages.

  
  


“Is there a festival?” the prince asked as he watched several people light paper lanterns to throw as the carriage passed by.

  
  


The king shook his head, “Lanterns are only lit when a child is born into royalty and when I leave or arrive in Sunagakure.”

  
  


Deidara stared in awe. “They have much respect for you. We do not practice such traditions back home.”

  
  


The king smirked, “Then perhaps your father has not connected with his kingdom the way his people would like.”

  
  


The blond looked at the smug king. “Perhaps…”

  
  


“You wish to be different. I admire that. I truly believe you could change your kingdom for the better. However,” a grim look replaced the king’s usual calm countenance, “the breeding rule will be something hard to break. That rule is something not even us kings can touch easily. It’s in the hands of the church.”

  
  


Deidara frowned, “Oh, I see…”

  
  


The king placed a hand gently on the boy’s shoulder. “Don’t look so down. If enough royalty were to be persuaded into discontinuing the punishment, I’m positive it would influence the church to change the rule.”

  
  


“Getting everyone to agree will be terribly difficult,” the blond muttered.

  
  


“Indeed, but you have one other kingdom in your favor as of now.”

  
  


Deidara looked up at the redhead, “You… don’t agree with the punishment either?”

  
  


King Akasuna nodded, “It’s a ridiculous rule. The church couldn’t stop breeding between kingdoms given any harsh punishment. People are idiotically will powered and will do as they please. If one wishes to continue a relationship with some from a different kingdom, then they will do so. Restrictions only make people want more of what they can’t have. That is why thieves and murderers exist.”

  
  


The blond listened carefully as the king spoke. His words were wise and Deidara could not do anything but agree. As the king finished his words, the carriage had pulled up to the palace.

  
  


“Sire,” a butler called as he opened the door of the carriage.

  
  


King Akasuna exited the carriage gracefully. He dismissed his butler and assisted the prince out. “I will personally take you to the quarters you’ll be staying in. Tomorrow morning, we can begin your training in whichever subject you’d like most. I’ll have one of the chambermaids send a list to your room tonight.”

  
  


“Thank you, King Akasuna,” Deidara bowed his head.

  
  


“No need for that much formality, prince. Refer to me as Danna, if you must call upon me.”

  
  


Deidara raised his eyebrows at the name. It must’ve been the native tongue of Sunagakure. “What does it mean?” the blond asked.

  
  


The king smirked down at the fair haired boy. “Perhaps if you study the language, you can find out what it means.”

  
  


The blond pursed his lips at the challenge. “Alright then, _Danna_.”

  
  


Upon reaching the blond’s room, the two separated, Sasori being ushered away immediately. Deidara was left on his own to explore the room. It was much bigger than his own room back home. He walked over to the bed and nearly threw himself on it. The bed was even more plush than his! It seemed that Sunagakure was much more well off than Iwagakure. A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. He jumped off of the feathery bed and answered the door hastily.

  
  


A chambermaid smiled at him, a scroll in her hand. “The majesty sends this.”

  
  


Deidara took the scroll in his hands, aware that it was the list the king spoke of earlier. “He’s quick to deliver.”

  
  


“The majesty also wishes to see you in his chambers,” the maid stated as she waited for the young prince. “I am to take you to him.”

  
  


Deidara nodded and followed the maid. The king’s room was on a higher level than his. The upstairs was so much richer than his level. Everything was draped in crimson and gold - Deidara wouldn’t be surprised if the gold wasn’t actually laced with the currency. As they walked down the hall, the blond noticed tapestry with portraits on them. He assumed it must’ve been the late king and queen of Sungakure. The late king resembled his son almost identically.

  
  


“This door here,” the chambermaid stated as she directed him to a large set of doors.

  
  


The blond approached the doors, feeling small in comparison. He knocked as hard as he could on the door without disturbing the serene silence. Fortunately, the king must’ve had good ears, because he heard the knock and called for him to come in. Deidara pushed a door open and slid on through. “You wanted to see me, Danna?”

  
  


“Ah, yes, just a moment.”

  
  


Deidara peered into the room, catching a glimpse of the king. His face flushed and he hastily covered his eyes. “I-I’m so sorry, Danna, hn!” He heard the king chuckle at his embarrassment. “I-I didn’t mean t-to walk in on you.”

  
  


Footsteps approached him and soon enough his hands were being removed from his face. “It’s quite alright. I’m sure you’ve seen yourself without a shirt on multiple occasions. It makes no difference to see another man.”

  
  


“You’re a king, hn-” the blond immediately bit his lip at the embarrassing grunt that escaped.

  
  


The redhead smirked, “That’s an interesting noise. How come I’m only just hearing it?”

  
  


“It’s a flaw my father wishes for me to fix. Danna, if I may be so brash, why did you call for me? I’m rather weary after the travel here.”

  
  


The king nodded in acknowledgement, “Ah, my sincerest apologies. I just wished to see you before resting is all. Is everything comfortable?”

  
  


“It is.”

  
  


“Good,” the redhead hummed in approval. “You may go rest then.

  
  
  


 


	4. 03

Last edit was on November 16, 2015

Rated: M

 

Heeeey, so I’m not dead. Thought I’d post a quick one-shot to make up for my lack of stories/updating. I’m actually working on a big project for you guys at the moment. Not sure when it will be posted, but I’ll get there eventually.

  
  


Anyways, my friend recently made me watch American Horror Story: Asylum and this story is kinda based upon that. I should also state that if religion is a big issue to you, then you should probably not read this - could offend some I guess. On another note, I’m not Catholic or come from a Catholic family, so if I messed something up lemme know. All I know about most religions is from Google.

  
  


Enjoy.

* * *

  
  


It was another busy morning at the Red Dawn Manor. The manor was a safe, comfy place that held the most sick people in the town. Inside, nuns and a few doctors worked together to help cure the patients and return them to their families. Unfortunately, most of the patients were far past curing and were forced to live out their days in the manor until they died.

  
  


It was in this manor that Sister Deidara lived and took care of the patients. Everything would have been perfect - and it nearly was - if only the blond didn’t have two very larger than life secrets. The first secret started out around two years ago. The blond had decided to turn his life to God after all of his bad doings finally caught up with him. From sex to drugs, the blond had done it all, but now had repented for his wrongful doings and was hopeful the Lord would accept him once more into His arms. However, the road to actually getting where he was now - a nun at Red Dawn Manor - wasn't how he expected it to be.

  
  


Deidara hadn’t planned on sneaking into the manor as a female nun, but it honestly had been the only way. He had tried to become a friar, but the bishop’s rules had been very strict and one of the major things that made Deidara reconsider becoming a friar was cutting his hair. It seemed so silly really. The blond struggled with the decision of cutting his hair or being a friar. He liked his hair though. It was long, gold, and silky! It was a tough decision, but he had finally reached a verdict. He decided that it shouldn’t matter if he had long or short hair, God would still love him either way. Unfortunately, this didn’t mean the church would let him join as a friar.

  
  


It was from there that Deidara found another church in which he trained as a nun. It was hard to hide his gender, but he made it through. He was even more shocked when the head Sister asked him to work under her at Red Dawn Manor. It was there that he ran into his second biggest secret.

  
  


The blond knocked on the door to the confessional booth. Seeing that it was unoccupied, he stepped in and locked it from the inside. He didn’t bother to sit down, knowing full well that it’d do him no good. Almost immediately, the door inside - which was similar to a shōji - slid open and revealed a redhead dressed in priestly robes.

  
  


Deidara had to cover his mouth as a gasp escaped the back of his throat. He was pressed against the stained glass wall, the redhead’s lips by his ear.

  
  


“You kept me waiting, _Sister_.”

  
  


The blond let out a quiet moan when the man attacked his neck with lustful kisses. “F-Forgive me, _Monsignor,”_ the blond bit back. He let out a whimper when the man latched onto what skin was exposed on his neck.

  
  


“What have I said about calling me that?” the redhead grumbled as he turned the fair haired nun around so his chest was facing against the mosaic wall. “What kept you so long?” His hands travelled down to the boy’s crotch, massaging the slight bulge that had started to form.

  
  


Deidara had to bite his lip to stop the flow of loud moans. “S-Sorry, Sasori Danna,” he whined. “Sister K-Konan required my h-help with one of the patients, un.”

  
  


The redhead rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, “Whatever, enough of pointless talk.” He removed his hands from the blond’s arousal and grabbed the end of the long dress the boy was forced to wear. He hiked it up until it was resting at his hips. Sasori’s smirk grew as he eyed the boy’s bottom. “That’s cute. Where’d you get these?” he asked, one hand playing with the soft, laced fabric.

  
  


Deidara blushed as the older man toyed with his underwear. “One of the sisters bought some and passed them out.” He mewled in pleasure when the redhead rubbed him through the fabric. “Danna~”

  
  


Sasori planted a few more kisses along the boy’s exposed skin, before slipping the white panties off. “Hold your dress for a moment,” he commanded as he crouched.

  
  


The blond did as he was told and glanced over his shoulder. He saw the same hungry gaze the redhead gave him whenever he exposed skin in front of the man. It made his face heat up. Another gasp and mewl left his lips when the other man’s mouth came into play. It started with soft kisses on his pale cheeks, down to his entrance where that sinful tongue slipped out of it’s confinements and slid into him. Deidara knew it was against everything they preached, but it felt too good to stop.

  
  


Just as another moan was going to pass his lips, a knock at the door interrupted him. He quickly bit back another moan as he felt the redhead groan. “Y-Yes?” he asked with the clearest voice he could muster.

  
  


“Sister Deidara?” the voice asked. “I’m sorry to interrupt your confessions, but Father Minato is here and wishes to see the Monsignor right away. As his most trusted Sister, I’m sure you’ll be able to pass the message much faster than I.”

  
  


Deidara bit his lip, listening to the woman speak. He rested his head against the thick glass and wished she’d leave. A wave of pleasure hit him hard as the redhead ignored the interruption and continued to tongue his entrance. “Ah, yes, I’ll be sure t-to tell him, un. I just need a few m-minutes, keep the Father busy, please?”

  
  


“Of course, Sister,” the woman complied.

  
  


At the sound of her heels clacking further away, Deidara let out the moans he had been holding back. “Danna, we could’ve been caught~”

  
  


Sasori finally pulled his face away and got to his feet. “I’m surprised you managed to keep as quiet as you did,” he chuckled. ”What a well trained servant I have,” he purred.

  
  


The blond turned around and wrapped his arms around the redhead’s neck, kissing him lovingly on the lips. The kiss was returned with haste and filled with tongue. Knowing they had to finish earlier than usual, Deidara broke the kiss and dropped to his knees.

  
  


Sasori grunted at the kiss that was taken away too early for him. He glanced down and watched the blond undo his pants and pull out his throbbing cock. “Someone’s eager.”

  
  


“You heard her didn’t you?” Deidara wrapped his hand around the hardened organ, rubbing it from base to tip. “They’d start getting suspicious if we take too long.”

  
  


“Fine, fine. Get to it then,” the redhead sighed. He put his hand behind the boy’s head, pushing him closer to his erection. A sigh of pleasure came from his throat as the blond took him into his mouth, already bobbing and covering the pulsating member with thick saliva. “Yanno, I like it best when you’re on your knees for me,” he smirked, helping the boy move. “Reminds me of when we pray together.”

  
  


Deidara’s face felt on fire at the words, but he managed to keep pleasuring the redhead until he was thoroughly lubed. He pulled away and turned his back to the redhead, leaning against the wall like he had moments ago. “Sasori Danna, I need you now.”

  
  


Sasori licked his lips at the sight and moved in closer to Deidara as if he was his prey. He grabbed his erection and teasingly rubbed it against the wetted hole. “I didn’t hear a please, Deidara.”

  
  


The blond groaned and tried pushing himself onto the redhead’s member, but it seemed he pulled away just before he could. “Danna, please, un~” he whined. “We have to- ah!”

  
  


The redhead held a hand over the boy’s mouth as he gave a sharp thrust into the blond. “You have to stay quiet, Deidara,” the redhead purred. He removed his hand and placed both at the boy’s hips, holding him steady.

  
  


Deidara nodded and held his arms against the wall, his head leaning against one arm, biting it when Sasori started thrusting hard and fast. The blond nearly had to hold onto the wall in order to avoid being pushed into the glass as a result of the punishing thrusts. “Ah, Danna~”

  
  
  


 


	5. 04

Last edit was on May 2, 2017

Rated: T

There was a little shop in the center of Konoha. It was a special shop, unlike all the others. It was foreign and came from a place called Suna. A doll shop. A tiny doll shop. Although it was pricey, and very few bought the dolls, residents of the town could still visit it as they would a gallery or museum. The shopkeeper didn’t mind as long as nobody touched anything. Which no one ever did.

  
  


The shopkeeper’s name was Sasori. He had moved to Konoha from Suna - home to the art of puppetry - to better expand the idea of art. Sasori believed art was life, so he created life in each piece of art he made. Every marionette made was named and well taken care of. They had a home and distinct personalities. They couldn’t move or talk, but he developed their personality through their poses and facial expressions.

  
  


Tonight, he was creating a new doll to add to his collection. He was absolutely beautiful: Long golden blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and fair peach skin. Everything about the doll was perfect - from his hands, with perfectly carved and painted fingernails, to his little toes.

  
  


“If you were real,” Sasori muttered as he carefully smoothed the wooden skin. “I’d marry you.” When he finished smoothing the doll, he lined up tiny outfits to dress him in. “How about this gown? You needn’t much to wear and white silk would suit you so well.”

  
  


Sasori took his miniature marionette to the newest miniature house he had made. It was of victorian style and he thought it fitted the blond marionette well. “Perhaps I’ll make another tomorrow night,” he stated as he laid the doll on the bed. “You’ll have to be alone for now though. Sleep well, Deidara."

  
  


The puppet master stood at full and scanned over all of his marionettes. They were all sleeping soundly. Peaceful and perfect. Turning off the light, he exited the room and left the door cracked open.

  
  


It was later that night, when Sasori had gone to bed, that someone else in the shop woke up. Small blue eyes flickered alive and a body rose from a fluffy bed.

  
  


The boy slowly stumbled out of bed and allowed his feet to hit the cold wooden floor. Why had he even awakened?

  
  


"Hey! You're the new doll!" a voice exclaimed happily.

  
  


The blond turned his head to look out the window and saw a young boy with jet black hair. He wore an eye patch and a childish sailor uniform.

  
  


"Can you talk?"

  
  


His mouth opened and took a small breath of air. "Yes," he nearly whispered.

  
  


The other boy looked excited. "Oh, good! I'm Tobi, nice to meet you."

  
  


"I...I'm Deidara."

  
  


Tobi smiled, "Can I come in?"

  
  


Deidara nodded and watched the boy happily run to the door. Soon enough, Tobi was in front of him, clasping his hands in joy.

  
  


"Your house is beautiful! Master Sasori did a wonderful job. Absolutely marvelous," Tobi enthused.

  
  


"Master Sasori?"

  
  


Tobi nodded, "The one who created all of this. He created us and our world," he explained with various hand gestures.

  
  


Deidara looked toward the door where Sasori had left. He had seen him, yes, but he was not aware. Deidara wanted to meet him again. "Does Master know?"

  
  


"Know?"

  
  


"That we move and such. Does he know we live?” the blond asked curiously.

  
  


Tobi shook his head. “Master Sasori is not allowed to know. We only come to life at night after all. He is in bed by then. If he knew we lived and breathed like him, he’d surely burn us!” the boy cried out in fear.

  
  


Deidara tilted his head in confusion. “

  
  
  


 


	6. 05

Last edit was on November 9, 2017

Rated: T

“You’re hot.” The redhead’s eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. “Shit,” he muttered. “I mean it’s hot...today. In here. The store is hot,” the redhead laughed nervously trying to play it off. “I’m hot. Are you hot? Hot like the temperature! Not saying that you aren’t hot the other way, because you totally are. I mean-”

  
  


The blond laughed and took the grocery bag from the redhead. “Do you tell all of your customers that, yeah?”

  
  


The redhead’s face turned a bright shade of red. “You’re the first,” he admitted.

  
  


“That’s what they all say,” the blond grinned.

  
  


“Tsch,” the redhead scoffed. “You think I’m the type to hit on every customer I think looks attractive.”

  
  


The blond shrugged.

  
  


“Well,” the redhead handed the blond a receipt, “I’m not.”

  
  


The blond grinned, “Good.” He took a pen out of the bag -not a purse- he was carrying and wrote a string of numbers and his name on the end of the receipt. He tore off the end and handed it to the redhead. “Call me sometime,” the blond read the redhead’s name tag, “Sasori, yeah?”

  
  


The redhead, Sasori, looked over the paper, “Y-Yeah! I mean sure. I’ll see if I can… later. Thanks,” he looked at the paper again, “Deidara.”

  
  


The blond smiled and nodded before exiting.

  
  


Sasori grinned and shoved the paper into his pocket.

  
  


“Ahem,” an elderly lady coughed falsely. “Instead of preying on innocent young girls why don’t you bag my groceries, bag boy!?”

  
  


The redhead rubbed the back of his neck, “I wasn’t _preying_ on any young _girls_.”

  
  


“Does this face looks like I care?” the elderly woman sassed.

  
  


“Not particularly…”

  
  


“Then bag my groceries!”

  
  


“Y-Yes ma’am!”

* * *

“You, Sasori Akasuna, actually have a date with someone?” Pein asked in disbelief.

  
  


The redhead smirked, “Hell yeah. Number and everything! For once me and my big mouth got me a date. Ah, the joys of being blunt~” he sighed happily.

  
  


“Ah, the depression of not actually having a blunt~” Pein sighed dramatically.

  
  


Sasori rolled his eyes. “I thought you said you gave up that stuff?”

  
  


“I did,” the ginger stated. “Kisame had a huge load though. It was like he was tempting me.”

  
  


“He probably was,” Sasori chuckled. “We all know you’re trying to go clean, so he’s more than likely to tease you about it.”

  
  


Pein flopped on the redhead’s couch and sighed once more, “I think I need to drop my friends. They’re bad influences for me.”

  
  


Sasori chuckled and plopped down on the couch next to his friend. “Not all of us. Look at me, for example. I have a date. Dates are good,” he mused with a smirk.

  
  


“Fuck off, dork,” Pein said throwing a pillow at the other’s face. “Just because you got lucky this _once_ doesn’t mean you will a _second_ time.”

  
  


Sasori ducked and let the pillow fly past him and hit the ground. “You’re just mad, because Nagato doesn’t notice you as anything more than a friend.”

  
  


Pein frowned and sprawled across his friend’s lap. “More like depressed! I’ve clearly been putting the moves on him and he still doesn’t get it!” The ginger gave a fake sad sniffle, “Will Senpai ever notice me?~”

  
  


“You’ve been on the internet too much. Get a life,” Sasori said as he tried to push the other out of his lap.

  
  


Pein sighed dramatically and sat up. "So, are you actually going to call him?"

  
  


Sasori pulled the number out of his pocket and looked over it. "I want to. I really do." He smiled at the messy name scribbled across the receipt. "You should've seen him, dude. He was downright hot and his smile was perfect. His voice too."

  
  


"Awwh~ my wittle Saso is in wooooove~" Pein cooed, pinching the redhead's cheek.

  
  


Sasori batted him away and clicked his tongue. "I'm not in love. I haven't even really met him yet."

  
  


"Then call him!"

  
  


"I will!"

  
  


Pein gave him a look. "Do it now then."

  
  


The redhead looked at the ginger like he was stupid. "Are you stupid? Not when you're here."

  
  


"Uh, yes, right now! I wanna hear the convo!"

  
  


“Hell no! I’m not letting you fuck this up for me!” Sasori retorted.  
  



	7. 06

Last edit was on June 25, 2015

Rated: M

“I can’t believe I actually got in, yeah…” a young blond boy said in awe as he arrived at the large university.

  
  


His name was Deidara Kurusu and he was a freshman entering his first year of college. Just like many of the other newly high school graduates, he was wheeling a cart behind him filled with his personal belongings. He had already completed his registration and was lucky enough to have his room already decided. He already knew the details as well. He was roomed with another three boys named Sasuke, Sai, and Kabuto in dorm 515A.

  
  


When he found his room he was greeted by a male with jet black hair that was spiked in the back. He was dressed in all dark clothing and had snake bites. Deidara actually felt comfortable with the guy from just the looks of him. His own wardrobe was similar to the raven’s, excluding the gothic appeal. He liked to think to himself more as an artist after all.

  
  


“Hey, I’m Deidara, yeah,” he greeted with a broad smile. His hand stuck out to shake the raven’s, but was not taken.

  
  


The other stared at the hand. “I don’t like touching people,” he muttered out quietly.

  
  


The blond, not dejected by the confession, nodded, “That’s fine.”

  
  


“I’ll say this once,” the raven started, “I don’t like people. I don’t like you. Don’t try to be my friend, because I don’t want to be your friend. My side of the room is that side,” he pointed to the left. “I sleep on the top bunk. If you stay on that side, don’t touch anything that’s mine. I have a boxcutter and I will cut you.”

  
  


Deidara blinked at the demands. For a guy who seemed like the quiet cool type, he sure did bitch a lot. “Right, I’ll just go set up over here. And I won’t even ask why or how you snuck a box cutter through, yeah.”

  
  


The raven watched him with cold dead eyes. “I cut myself sometimes.”

  
  


The blond scrunched his nose in distaste and surprise. He had never heard anyone blurt that out before. He could understand the whole cutting yourself thing, he was once too depressed, but the guy just seemed so fake about it.

  
  


Deidara ignored the boy from then on out and began to unpack his things. He threw his sheets and pillows on the top bunk claiming it as his own. He smiled when he pulled out an average sized white plush dragon. Giving it a kiss on top of it’s forehead he placed it gently on the bed and went back to rearranging his stuff.

  
  


As time passed, the other two boys showed up. The first to come was a boy with silver hair pulled back in a neat pony tail. He had circular glasses and seemed kinda nerdy. He was nice though. He had introduced himself as Kabuto Yakushi and then introduced the emo raven as Sasuke Uchiha since Deidara had not gotten his name beforehand. Kabuto seemed to be kinda friends with Sasuke, so he bunked with him.

  
  


That left that Sai guy to be his bunk partner. Upon meeting the guy, Deidara wasn’t sure if he should hate him or like him. The guy was a dick, that was for sure, but it didn’t make him entirely bad. Sai was a pale raven who took an interest in art just like him. However, the guy seemed to be quite awkward and bad at communicating. His first comment was “I didn’t realize they let girls bunk with the boys.”

  
  


Had Deidara not been in the process of making his bed he would’ve punched the guy. Fortunately for the raven, Kabuto informed Sai that the blond was indeed a boy and that such a prestigious school would never allow such things.

  
  


Kabuto’s statement reminded the blond of his situation. Deidara had been sent to this school on a grant with the condition that he join a fraternity. Specifically, a frat called the Akatsuki. The grant came from a great uncle of his who he never saw. He didn’t understand why he had to join that one specifically, but he had to otherwise he’d be kicked out. Deidara didn’t want that to happen. The World University was best known throughout Japan. Although it lacked in a creative name, it was the only university that covered pyrotechnics with more than just fireworks.

* * *

  
  


“Hey, you guys wouldn’t happen to know when the pledging for fraternities start would you?” the blond asked from his top bunk, dragon plush in lap.

  
  


It had been a long day, but the boys all made it through the day just fine. The blond had decided that he had wanted to take early morning classes and was granted with the pleasure of having little to none fill the space of a lecture room.

  
  


They had just gotten back from eating dinner in the dining hall together when Deidara’s mind had wandered back to the idea of joining the Akatsuki. When they were eating, the blond had spotted what appeared to be a rather large fraternity filling at least three tables. It made him wonder if the Akatsuki was that big.

  
  


Kabuto looked up from the book he was reading. “I believe it starts tomorrow around twelve.” He rolled onto his stomach and looked at Sasuke, who was writing away in a notebook. “Itachi goes here, correct? I believe I saw you, er, talking to him earlier today. Did he tell you anything about the frats?”

  
  


Sasuke grunted and stopped writing for a second, then continued. “He mentioned it.” His grip on the pencil tightened. “He also said that I would never make it in a fraternity. Said I was too _weak_ to ever be considered a brother.” The pencil snapped in his hand.

  
  


Kabuto gave a small smile, “Ah, I’m sure you’ll be able to get in, Sasuke. This is a diverse school after all.”

  
  


“Did you have a particular one in mind?” Sai eventually piped up from below.

  
  


“Huh? Oh, I did...kinda, yeah,” Deidara stated with uncertainty. “I’m kinda in this situation where I have to join a specific one in request of my great uncle.”

  
  


Kabuto seemed interested, “Why’s that?”

  
  


Deidara gave a small shrug, “He was the one to get me into this school. He demanded that I join this fraternity or else I’ll have to leave.”

  
  


“Which one? Sai asked.

  
  


“Uhm, Akatsuki, yeah.”

  
  


The room became eerily quiet. Deidara swallowed nervously at the tension. Was the fraternity that bad or…?

  
  


Sasuke seemed to have lost all concentration on whatever he had been doing and was now in his face. He stood on Sai’s mattress and was glaring darkly at the blond. “The Akatsuki?”

  
  


“Yeah…”

  
  


“You might as well drop out now,” he hissed before hopping off the bed. “Don’t touch my stuff,” he reminded as he angrily stomped out of the room wearing his dark blue robe and white bunny slippers.

  
  


Deidara furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and anger. “The hell was that all about!?”

  
  


Kabuto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t mind him, Deidara. It’s just that Sasuke’s older brother is in that frat. He’s not too fond of the guy if you couldn’t already tell.”

  
  


“He was right though,” Sai added.

  
  


“What do you mean?” Kabuto and Deidara both asked at the same time.

  
  


The raven hummed, “You don’t know? Well, I did some research on the school over the summer and learned a lot about the fraternities. According to the information I gathered on the Akatsuki, they don’t allow just anyone. In fact, they usually only pick people out themselves. So, you have a measly one percent chance of actually getting in.”

  
  


Kabuto frowned, “Sounds harsh.”

  
  


Deidara sighed in agreement. “I don’t exactly have a choice in the matter, yeah. I’ll just have to convince them.”

  
  


“Good luck with that,” Sai stated. “You’d have a better chance getting into a sorority than you would with them.”

  
  


The blond growled, “If you keep hinting at the girl jokes, I will punch you in the face.”

  
  


“I wasn’t joking,” the raven stated blandly.

  
  


Kabuto broke the tension with an uneasy laugh. “Right. How about we just get some rest. Dei, if I may call you that, you have classes early in the morning. Sai, you should probably be going to class about now.”

  
  


Sai nodded and picked up his book bag.

  
  


Deidara glared at the raven as he left the room. When the door closed he let out a frustrated sigh. “I hate them both already.”

  
  


Kabuto laughed and turned off the lamp on his side. “Sleep well. If you want we can all go see the frats tomorrow together.”

  
  


“Sure, yeah.” He flipped the switch off and the room became enveloped in darkness. Pulling up his galaxy themed blankets over him and his plushie. Sleep came with little ease as he could not push down the anxiousness of joining the Akatsuki. His dreams were filled with blank faces laughing down at him as he was rejected and forced to leave the school of his dreams.

* * *

  
  


After having lunch, the four boys, as Kabuto had said, went out to courtyard to sign up for their desired fraternities. The land was filled to the brim with set up tables and students. Both fraternities and sororities were advertising with their own uniques style. The fraternity Konohagakure, the largest frat there, seemed to be having some kind of relay event. The one beside them, Hinokuni, was a sorority that had joined the boys in the tournament.

  
  


Sai had been the first to leave the group as he went straight to the big group. When they tried to leave, a blond boy tried calling out to Sasuke, but the raven thoroughly ignored him and pushed his two roommates along to avoid any further embarrassment. Deidara found this amusing and made a mental reminder to find that boy later and thank him.

  
  


“Where are you going to apply to, Kabuto?” Deidara asked they passed yet another table. Neither of the boys had been up to a table yet. Sai had applied for at least two and Sasuke had been approached by six. Deidara wasn’t sure what made the raven so special, but obviously he was well liked despite his terrible personality. Although, the blond found it funny when Sai admitted that he signed Sasuke up for Konohagakure because their friend Naruto had suggested it. Least to say, Sasuke was quite a pissed emo-bunny.

  
  


Kabuto seemed to think it over before giving an uncertain answer. “I’m not sure. I don’t want to join a very big fraternity if I join one at all. However, I don’t want to be alone. Most of my friends are joining Konohagakure, but I don’t think I’ll do well there.”

  
  


“I see. It’s not like you have to choose right away though, yeah? This is just to advertise and give a good example of what you can choose.”

  
  


Sai nodded, “Barbie is right. The deadline to choose is at the end of the week.”

  
  


Deidara growled and extended his middle finger to the raven.

  
  


“That’s a relief then,” Kabuto said getting between the two. “To be honest, I’m a bit more terrified of rush week than the decision itself.”

  
  


“Rush week, yeah?”

  
  


Sasuke popped up from behind the blond. “It’s where the frats put you on trial and see if you’re worthy enough to join or not. It can last longer than a week despite its given name.”

  
  


The blond raised an eyebrow, “You’re actually pretty smart when you’re not being a total bitch. Where’d you go anyways?”

  
  


Sasuke glared darkly at the blond. “Tsch, of course I’m smart, idiot. And if you must know, I was speaking with my brother.”

  
  


Kabuto looked at him surprised, “How’d it go?”

  
  


“He poked me in the forehead and said _Good luck. Not!_ ” he mocked in a pitch that was supposed to sound like his brother.

  
  


“Childish,” Sai stated in a bored manner.

  
  


Deidara stopped in his tracks and looked around. “Kabuto mentioned your brother was in the Akatsuki. Do you know where I could find him or another member of theirs?”

  
  


Sasuke crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. “You see that planetorium over there? Akatsuki took over that area some time ago when my brother entered the university. They should be there, but I’m telling you this right now; they’re not going to let you join.”

  
  


Deidara shrugged and grinned, “We’ll have to see about that, yeah. I’ll catch up with you guys for dinner. See ya,” he said before making way to the fraternity’s building.

  
  


When he arrived, he had the pleasure of meeting a member. The tall raven looked similar to his roommate, so the blond could only assume it was his older brother.

  
  


“Uh, hey. You’re Sasuke’s older brother, yeah?” he called out before the raven could enter the place.

  
  


The Uchiha glanced back at him quickly. “I am. What of it?”

  
  


Deidara swallowed down his nervousness. “I’m his roommate, Deidara.”

  
  


“Is this all you really have to say to me or is there something more? I don’t have time to deal with freshman foolishness.”

  
  


“I want to join Akatsuki,” Deidara stated in a confident voice.

  
  


The raven’s lips twitched up in amusement for a mere second before falling flat once more. “That’s quite a goal, but highly improbable.”

  
  


The blond shook his head. “I’m serious. I need to join, yeah.”

  
  


“Need?”

  
  


Deidara pursed his lips, “If I wish to stay in this school then I have to join the Akatsuki, yeah. It was my great uncle’s request. This is my dream university and I really don’t want to leave just because you guys won’t accept me. That’s why...I’d be willing to do anything to get in, yeah.”

  
  


The raven paused in thought, his eyes searching in Deidara’s. “I see.” He opened the door and held it open for the blond. “I can’t guarantee anything, but you can speak with our head brother if you’re really that willing.”

  
  


“Thank you,” the blond sighed in relief. He walked through the doors, Sasuke’s brother following close behind.

  
  


Entering through the big gray doors he was met with the inner stadium. Many seats had been taken out and remodeled to look like a loft. However, the dome up top was still able to open and the controls were in a secluded room.

  
  


What stood out the most to Deidara was the ceiling as odd as it may have been. It had been painted to mimic the galaxy. He stared in awe until he felt the eyes of the raven bore into him from behind.

  
  


“Itachi, you brought a friend? That’s different,” a deep rough voice laughed.

  
  


Deidara looked for the sound of the voice and saw a rather tall male with bluish skin. He was sitting on the couch, xbox controller in hand.

  
  


The raven, Itachi, shrugged, “He’s a pledge.”

  
  


The blue one blinked in surprise and was the first to speak in the eerily quiet room. “That’s odd. We haven’t had one of those since Orochimaru. Kid,” he stated directly at Deidara, “are you sure you’re not lost? You know who we are, right?”

  
  


Deidara nodded, “I’m fully aware, yeah. To be honest, I don’t really have a choice on the matter…”

  
  


Itachi put a hand on the blond’s shoulder. “Enough useless babble. Kisame, unpause the game before Sasori and Zetsu throw a fit. I’ll take him to Pein.”

  
  


The blond followed Itachi and waved awkwardly back at the blue male who bidded him a goodbye. As he passed by the couch, he spotted two new people that the tall male seemed to be blocking from his sight. One was a redhead around his height and the other was a slightly taller green haired male.

  
  


The raven knocked on the door to what looked like a broom closet. “Pein, we have a pledge who wishes to join.”

  
  


With a click the door opened to reveal, not a broom closet but a kitchen. A ginger with one-to-many piercings stepped out arms crossed. “A pledgie? Haven’t had one of those in a long time. What brings you here?”

  
  


“I need to join your fraternity,” Deidara stated meeting the guy’s eyes once before looking away quickly.

  
  


“That’s a first,” Pein mused. “Look, kid, we don’t allow just anyone. Now go run back to-”

  
  


The blond clenched his fists, “You don’t understand, yeah. I need this.”

  
  


Pein glared, “It’s rude to interrupt, freshie. I suggest you don’t do that again or else you’ll find yourself in a most unpleasant situation.”

  
  


Deidara cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean to be rude,” he apologized. “Just hear me out. This is the school of my dreams and I was lucky enough to get a grant in. However, it was under the condition that I join you guys. I honestly don’t know why, but it’s what I have to do so I can stay here. I’m willing to do anything to join, yeah. Just give me a chance.”

  
  


The ginger clicked his pierced tongue, “Anything, you say?”

  
  


“Yeah. Anything.”

  
  


He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked the blond up and down. This made Deidara nervous and avoided eye contact the best he could. He wasn’t sure what to think of the situation. Was the guy actually considering letting him join?

  
  


“Alright,” Pein finally spoke up. “I’ll make an exception for you. You seem pretty determined and if you really want this as bad as I think you do, then I’m positive you can pull through the rush week, yes?”

  
  


Deidara nodded with excitement. He hadn’t expected it to come that easily!

  
  


“However,” the ginger started, “just because you turn in a paper saying you’ve joined us doesn’t mean you’re automatically in. Before you can officially become one of us, you have to pass our little exercise.”

  
  


“Okey...I can do that. What is it, yeah?”

  
  


Pein chuckled, “Eager to know, huh? To become a full fledged member, you have to get accepted by the Hinokuni sorority and become a sister there.”

  
  


Deidara blanched, “No way, yeah,” he said in disbelief. “I’d get in trouble if I got caught doing that. Then I wouldn’t have a chance at all!”

  
  


“Itachi, you work in the office, right?”

  
  


The raven nodded, “I do.”

  
  


“That means you could pull a couple of strings for our friend here, yes?”

  
  


Another nod, “Only for so long though. About two weeks at most.”

  
  


Pein grinned, “There you have it. If you can get into Hinokuni, which I should add that it is a hard task within itself, then you’re in. This means you gotta go act like a girl, talk like a girl, dress like a girl, and last through their rush week if you make it that far.” He pulled out his cell phone and quickly began to text someone. “Also, since you are a boy and stay in the dorms, I’ll have Konan allow you access to her room when necessary. I assume you won’t do anything to her, because you kinda give off this rainbow vibe if you catch my drift.”

  
  


Deidara’s face turned red at the accusation. “Uh, I-I…”

  
  


“Good. Now do you agree to our game here?”

  
  


“I… really don’t have much of a choice, yeah. So, yes, I do…” Deidara agreed reluctantly.

  
  


Pein smirked, “Alright. What room are you staying in? I’ll have one of the guys drop the key and room number off when she drops by.”

  
  


“He’s in room 515A with Sasuke,” Itachi informed in place of the blond.

  
  


“Thank you, Itachi. I’ll have it sent to you soon, uh…”

  
  


“Deidara, yeah,” the blond stated.

  
  


Pein nodded, “Right. I expect to see great results from you. Now scram.”

  
  


Itachi gave the blond a gentle push forward. He escorted the blond to the door and stopped him before he could leave. “It’d be best if you study both the Akatsuki and Hinokuni’s history. It’s easier to get in that way.”

  
  


“Uh, thanks, yeah.”

  
  


“Also, tell Sasuke to drop by my room later.”

  
  


Deidara raised an eyebrow, but nodded, “Sure thing.” He left with a small wave and looked up at the planetarium. “This was not how I imagined college at all, yeah,” he sighed.

  
  
  


chp 02

  
  


“A sorority?” Kabuto asked in disbelief. “They’re making you join a sorority. Hinokuni nonetheless.”

  
  


Deidara nodded and counted the bills in his wallet. “It’s a pain in the ass, yeah. I have to buy another wardrobe, so I can fool them into thinking that I’m a girl. You wanna go to the mall with me?”

  
  


The silver male nodded, “How about we bring Sai and Sasuke along as well? I’m sure they’d like to come.”

  
  


The blond groaned and made a face of disgust. “Do we have to?”

  
  


“I would like to join,” Sai stated as he and Sasuke entered the room. “We have the time.”

  
  


Deidara sighed and pocketed his wallet. “Fine, I guess you guys can come. I don’t want to hear any jokes, got it? Especially from you,” he growled pointing at Sai.

  
  


The raven held his hands up in an innocent gesture and gave his best fake smile.

  
  


The four roommates left that afternoon to the mall. Upon entering, Sasuke was first to leave the group tugging Kabuto in tow probably off to Hot Topic or some other emo clothing store. Deidara groaned and called for his friends. Unfortunately, he was stuck with Sai.

  
  


Sai seemed to be uncomfortable as they weaved through many people. Deidara couldn’t care less, but still grabbed a hold of the other boy’s wrist and helped him through. When they found a girly looking store, the blond received only a few weird looks from people. The majority, however, didn’t even recognize his presence.

  
  


Deidara closed in on the sale rack immediately. He didn’t want to spend any more money that necessary. “I don’t understand how girls can wear any of this, yeah,” he commented as he searched through the rack. He held up a shirt and turned to Sai. “What about this?”

  
  


Sai shook his head, “Not your color and probably wouldn’t hold up since you don’t have any cleavage.”

  
  


The blond pursed his lips and put it back. “Okey, so what about this one then?” He pulled off another shirt from the rack and held it against his body.

  
  


“Nope. Don’t you have any sense of fashion?”

  
  


“I don’t make it a habit to cross-dress, yeah,” Deidara snapped as he practically threw the shirt back. “You got any better suggestions, Fabio fashion?”

  
  


Sai chuckled and nodded, “I do, actually.” He gently pushed the blond aside and began to sift through the colorful clothing. “You need to wear something that won’t give away your gender, but at the same time is girly. It also needs to be comfortable so you won’t feel worse than you will.” He picked up a faded baggy black shirt. “And with your complexion, you should mix a dark color with a light one.” The raven handed the shirt to the blond to hold and began to look for a pair of bottoms.

  
  


Deidara checked the tag on the back and raised an eyebrow, “How’d you know what size I wore, yeah?”

  
  


“Just a guess,” Sai stated. “Here,” he handed the blond two pairs of washed out jean shorts, “go get a dressing room and try these on. Keep the one that fits the best.”

  
  


“Alright…” the blond nodded. Unknowingly, the blond had trapped himself in an exhausting hour of changing repetitively and awkwardly modeling for the raven. It seemed that every time he finished changing back into his regular clothes, Sai had more lined up for him. In the end, the blond bought four total outfits and some mixed clothing for a good cheap price.

  
  


Deidara tiredly dragged the loaded bags out of the store following behind Sai. “How the hell could you do that, yeah? I nearly died just trying on the stupid things. I can’t imagine putting it all together,” the blond complained. “I’m not that bad when I shop for my other clothes, yeah. Then again, I don’t usually buy a whole bunch cause everything is too expensive.”

  
  


Sai clicked his tongue, “If you know how to shop correctly then anything is possible. And if you must know, my mother owns a fashion magazine corporation. It kind of runs in the family. My older brother became a model who designs his own clothes.”

  
  


The blond seemed thoroughly surprised at the information. “That’s kinda cool, yeah. My family doesn’t really do anything special. Mom works for a bakery and dad is an editor for our local newspaper. What about you though, yeah? Are you going to get into fashion as well?”

  
  


“You sound generally interested.”

  
  


Deidara nodded, “I am. When you’re not being a dick, you’re not so bad,” he admitted.

  
  


“I see,” Sai said. “I really don’t know what I want to do. I’d rather not work for a big name brand company if I did anything with fashion.”

  
  


“Maybe you should make your own little shop then? It’d get as big as you let it, yeah.”

  
  


“Maybe…” the raven contemplated. “Ah, it seems Sasuke and Kabuto have finished as well.”

  
  


Deidara followed the raven’s eyes and found Kabuto waving happily while dragging along a frumpy Sasuke. Both Deidara and Sai returned the friendly gesture. When the group reunited, they sat down at the food court to have a bite to eat before returning to the university.

* * *

After the mall trip, Deidara departed from his friends and wandered off to the library in hopes that he could learn about the Akatsuki and Hinokuni. He was quite surprised when he discovered the library was packed. He knew the school was big, but he didn't think everyone would hole up in the place.

  
  


"Excuse me, ma'am," the blond nearly whispered to the librarian.

  
  


"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked with a soft smile.

  
  


Deidara returned the smile, glad that the librarian wasn't the typical grouchy old woman. In fact, she seemed quite young and somewhat familiar. "I'm looking for school fraternity history. Do you know where I might find that, yeah?"

  
  


The woman nodded and took out a small piece paper. "You'll find everything from the school's origin down to every last house ever made here on campus." She handed him the paper after she wrote the location down. "Remember to stay quiet. This is a place for everyone to study or read."

  
  


Deidara nodded, "Thanks." He gratefully took the paper and began his journey around the library.

  
  


The library was much bigger than he had thought. It certainly didn't look this big from the outside. "I think think I may be lost..." he muttered to himself. Somehow, in the process of trying to locate the necessary books, he had wound up in the fiction area. Surprisingly, it had a small seating arrangement, but only one person occupied the space.

  
  


Deidara recognized the person from the Akatsuki. He was the redhead who had been playing Xbox with Itachi's tall blue friend. The blond stopped his search and thoroughly scoped out the other male.

  
  


His hair was short and looked like he woke up with bedhead. He had dirt brown, heavy lidded eyes and a sleek black pair of glasses. He was really pale too. A few freckles here and there, but pretty flawless from any other kind of marks.

  
  


Deidara self-consciously rubbed his wrists.

  
  


Going further down, he noticed that the male wasn't scrawny per-say, but he didn't seem as built as the rest of the Akatsuki seemed. He also had really nice nails. Must get them manicured or something. Was that nail polish? Weird.

  
  


"You got a problem, brat?"

  
  


The blond snapped out of his thoughts ask at the sound of a quiet voice. "Huh?"

  
  


The redhead rolled his eyes, "I asked if you had a problem. You're staring."

  
  


"Ah, sorry." Deidara shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "You're a part of the Akatsuki, yeah?"

  
  


"I am." The redhead looked at him expectantly.

  
  


Deidara scrambled to ask his question. "Could you help help me find a certain section? I can't find it and I really need to study up on this stuff."

  
  


The older male stared at the blond impassively. He glanced at the book in his hand then back at Deidara.

  
  


The blond waited and tried to not stare at the other.

  
  


With a soft sigh, the redhead stood up. "You're lucky I'm in a generous mood. Let me put this book up and I'll show you where ever you need to be."

  
  


Deidara smiled, "Thanks, yeah." He followed behind the redhead and watched him tuck away the book. It was as if he had memorized the spot. "Was it any good?"

  
  


"The book?" the other asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
  


The blond nodded.

  
  


The redhead hummed, "What section were you looking for?"

  
  


Deidara pulled out the paper from his pocket and gave it to the other. "The librarian wrote it down for me. This place is bigger than than it looks though, yeah."

  
  


The redhead nodded and motioned with his hand, "This way. You were close by."

  
  


The two traveled through the aisles swiftly and left the fiction to enter the history area.

  
  


"It's really not that hard to find. It had its own big section separate from from the rest of the library."

  
  


Deidara stared in awe. "Wow, it's huge. I didn't know, yeah," he said stunned.

  
  


"I suppose you didn't. Otherwise you wouldn't have asked," the redhead replied.

  
  


The blond gave a short nod. "Thanks again. I really appreciate this."

  
  


"Mhm..." Before the redhead left the blond to his own devices he muttered a quiet sentence that you'd have to strain your ears to hear if you weren't close enough. "It could've been better." Then he left.

  
  


It took the confused blond a minute to understand just what the older male had meant. Then he remembered he had asked about the book and the redhead hadn't answered at the time. He'd have to get that guy's name later, the blond found him to be quite likable.

  
  


Pushing all other thoughts aside, Deidara looked for the two houses he needed to study.

  
\---notes----

Sasori groaned quietly and set his pencil down, stopping his note taking. He just couldn’t concentrate and it was all thanks to that stupid brat. He pulled out his phone from below and checked the time. He still had a good twenty minutes left of class. Unfortunately, it didn’t help the fact that he had an erection.

  
  


He put his phone away and tapped his foot impatiently. It seemed that this problem was not going to go away on its own. The redhead decided that when this class was over he would go back to his dorm and solve the problem himself. For the rest of time, he spent the lecture with his head down and legs shifting uncomfortably until the bell rang for dismissal.

  
  


Merging with the crowd he easily slid back to his dorm and locked the door. It wasn’t likely that Itachi or Hidan would barge in, but he felt more secure. With all the lights off and the curtains closed, he rested on his bed in the dark.

  
  


The redhead grabbed at the front of his pants. A sigh of relief passed his lips as he massaged the bulge. Sasori undid his jeans and pulled down his boxer briefs just enough for his cock to be free. Closing his eyes, he drifted into imaginationland and let his hand take control of his pleasure.

  
  


It didn’t last long, however, due to his cell phone vibrating against his thigh. He groaned and with his free hand pulled it out. Whoever was disturbing him better be important. He glanced at the screen and furrowed his eyebrows. It was the stupid blond. The redhead decided to ignore the text and tossed the phone to the side.Unfortunately for him, the blond was persistent and kept texting him.

  
  


Irritated, Sasori fixed his jeans back up and began to respond back to the freshman.

  
  


**To: Deidara Brat:**

_What the hell do you want???_

  
  


**From: Deidara Brat:**

_im booooored!_

  
  


**To: Deidara Brat:**

_And I should care why?_

  
  


**From: Deidara Brat:**

_cuuuuuz, yu’re supposed to be my boyfriend thing now D:_

  
  


**To: Deidara Brat:**

_Don’t care. Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?_

  
  


**From: Deidara Brat:**

_ugh!! I am! wbu tho?_

  
  


**To: Deidara Brat:**

_What about me? I’m busy. Pay attention to your studies, brat._

  
  


**From: Deidara Brat:**

_Dannnnnna…_

  
  


**To: Deidara Brat:**

_What is it now???_

  
  


**From: Deidara Brat:**

_yu do kno tht we have class together right?_

  
  


**To: Deidara Brat:**

_...shit_

  
  


Sasori slapped a hand over his face after sending the reply. He forgot the blond was taking the same sketching class as him. The cell phone on his chest vibrated again, alerting him that the brat had replied. “This sucks,” he muttered under his breath. Not only was Deidara going to insistently bother him, but he was starting to lose his erection.

  
  


**From: Deidara Brat:**

_why arent yu in class anyways?_

  
  


**To: Deidara Brat:**

_I have my reasons…_

  
  


**From: Deidara Brat:**

_tell meeeee!_

  
  


**To: Deidara Brat:**

_It’s none of your business. Now pay attention to class and leave me alone._

  
  


**From: Deidara Brat:**

_im in the bthroom now thooo! yu feeling sick :C ??_

  
  


**To: Deidara Brat:**

_No. I’m fine, but to be honest...this nonsense is harshing my erection._

  
  


The redhead pursed his lips at the phone. He had never really been embarrassed like this before. He shouldn’t have said it. He shouldn’t have responded at all. He should’ve just turned off his damned phone and- and there’s the reply.

  
  


**From: Deidara Brat:**

_so thts why yure not in class huuuh? c: <  wonder what yu were thinkin bout~_

  
  


**To: Deidara Brat:**

_I don’t want to hear it, brat._

  
  


**From: Deidara Brat:**

_bet i cud help_

  
  


**To: Deidara Brat:**

_Not with your terrible text lingo._

  
  


The vibrations intensified as his phone rang. Deidara was not serious. No fucking way. Sasori picked up and brought the device to his ear.

  
  


“You can’t be fucking serious.”

  
  


_Deidara chuckled from the other end and purred,  “I bet you want to seriously fuck me, yeah.”_

  
  


“Gawd, you’re the worst. I hate you. Go back to class,” Sasori groaned in distress. “I swear I’ll hang up.”

  
  


“ _Nooo~ I wanna help. I’d come to your dorm, but it’s halfway across campus. So, let me do this.”_

  
  


Sasori shook his head despite the fact Deidara couldn’t see it. “We’re not about to have phone sex, you brat.” He could practically hear the pout from the other side.

  
  


_Deidara sighed quite dramatically, “Sasori, yeah~ I wanna try it! It’s on my bucket list...Well, it’s on Sai’s, but whatever it seems like fun, yeah?”_

  
  


“Not at all. I’m hanging up now,” the redhead stated. As he went to press the _end call_ button on his screen the blond on the other end made a sound that went straight to his groin.

  
  


“ _Ah! Danna!~” Deidara gasped in pleasure._

  
  


Sasori felt a shiver go down his spine as the blond repeated the erotic sound. “Stop that…” he muttered. He knew it wasn’t the most convincing or intimidating, but it was better than nothing!

  
  


“ _You’re giving in, yeah~” Deidara teased with a laugh. “Come on, it probably won’t be any different from what you were imagining beforehand. Only this time, it’ll be even better~”_

  
  


The redhead clicked his tongue in annoyance. The blond was right; he was giving in. He couldn’t help it though. Not when the other boy was making such...pleasant sounds. “...Fine.”

  
  


_Deidara cheered, “I knew you’d agree! Alrighty, Danna~” he purred. “Close your eyes. That way it seems like I’m there, yeah~”_

  
  


Sasori’s cheeks flushed slightly at the thought, but did as the blond told him. “Fine. They’re closed.”

  
  


“ _Good~,” the blond said in a velvety voice. “Now, Danna, what should we do about that hard cock in your pants, hm? You want me to play with it? Grind on it? I bet if I rubbed it hard enough I could feel it twitch, yeah?”_

  
  


The redhead sucked one of his cheeks in and let his hand squeeze at his erection like before. This time he palmed it hard and imagined it as Deidara’s hand as he sat between his legs dangerously close.

  
  


“ _Mm~ It’s so big even like this. Let’s take it out, I wanna feel it for real.”_

  
  


Within seconds, the redhead was forcefully undoing his jeans and wiggling out of them. This was actually a better idea than he thought originally, not that he’d tell Deidara that though. “Alright...:”

  
  


_Deidara hummed contently, “It’s so thick, I can barely get my hand around it. If I squeeze it tight enough though.... “_

  
  


Sasori groaned as he gripped the base of cock tightly.

  
  


“ _What should I do, Danna? Take control~ I’ll do anything to please you.”_

  
  


The redhead swallowed hard and gripped the phone. “Move your hand.”

  
  


_Deidara took an intake of breath and made a soft pleased noise. “It’s so hot...I’m rubbing it hard from base to tip."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	8. 07

Last edit was on August 9, 2015

Rated: T

Akatsuki Clue

It was rather stormy that particular December night. Ten highly respected aristocrats were all invited to stay the night for dinner at a lovely mansion off the coast of a festive boardwalk. The party was hosted by an unknown man who owned most of the coast including the boardwalk. Despite the fact that no one knew who he was, the aristocrats were more than eager to uncover the mystery behind the man.

  
  


The first to arrive was the very punctual Sasori Akasuna. Sasori came from the House of Sunagakure and was a well known detective. He was blessed with beautiful looks. Scarlet red hair, bedroom brown eyes, and a perfect pale complexion. The Akasuna could have been a prince, the only thing stopping him from such heritage was his younger kin.

  
  


Deidara Kurusu was not too far behind the redhead upon arrival at the mansion. Deidara came from the House of Iwagakure and was a prince. He liked to taunt the redhead about the situation often as he was granted the power of nobility at a young age. The prince was just as beautiful as his so-called-rival Sasori. His hair was long and full, glowing like a perfect halo of gold. His skin was a fair tan and made his bright smile and blue eyes stand out. As pleased as Deidara was to annoy the redhead, he became rather disgruntled when another certain prince showed up.

  
  


The other prince was known as Itachi Uchiha from the House of Konohagakure. He, like Deidara, had long beautiful hair although it was dark as the night. His dark coal eyes met the sight of the redhead and blond. He greeted them with a small gesture, which was ignored by Deidara. Why the blond had so much animosity toward the raven was beyond him.

  
  


Next to arrive was Yahiko and Konan from the House of Amegakure. Yahiko, or Pein as he liked to be called, was an odd yet handsome man to look at. He had many piercings that stood out against his pasty skin. He also had greyish purple eyes that could frighten the masses. He was tall as he stood next to his beloved wife. Konan, who waked in arms with her husband, had shoulder length blue hair. Her eyes were a warm honey color and her skin was just as pale as the man next to her. She often wished she could have a complexion similar to Deidara’s, but when one lived in a land where it always rained, it was a hard task to accomplish.

  
  


The doors were opened to the mansion and the five rushed inside to find their place to stay. As they did so, other aristocrats began to arrive. Kakuzu, a scarred, dark skinned male with long dark brown hair and crystal green eyes, arrived at the same time as his friend Kisame. Kisame Hoshigaki wasn’t the most handsomest, but he was not ugly by any means. He came from a land that saw beauty in aquatics and it was a custom to represent the creature you’re close to. This attributed to his blue skin and sharky appearance. Kakuzu came from the House of Takigakure and Kisame was from the House of Kirigakure. Despite the distance, they both became great friends due to their wealth and odd looks.

  
  


Behind them was two men who also shared in weird appearances. One man, Zetsu, had a skin disorder that made one half of him darker and the other much lighter. He also had bright green hair and yellow eyes. He came from the House of Kusagakure.  His friend, Tobi Uchiha, followed along not bothered by his looks. Tobi was to be a prince as well, but was disowned from the family. Despite this, he was still a noble and chose to live with Zetsu. Tobi looked very similar to his cousin Itachi. He shared the dark hair and eyes and pale complexion. He only looked more boyish and was quite a child at heart.

  
  


Finally, the last to arrive, was Hidan from the House of Yugakure. Hidan had silver slicked back hair and magenta eyes. He too was pale, like the majority of his friends. What made Hidan an aristocrat was his tied blood to Jashin. Jashin being the king, or in Hidan’s eyes “god”, of his land.

  
  


When all the aristocrats had arrived and taken their seats, their food already set perfectly in front of them. With their food a small card was propped up before it. It contained a message especially for them. For their eyes alone. The dinner had gone smoothly and soon everyone was getting ready for bed or just lounging about. Tomorrow they would head to the festival on the boardwalk.

  
  


Pein had entered his room with Konan and was ready for some much needed rest. They had traveled quite a distance to visit the mansion. As he flipped on the lights, he was met with a sight that took his breath away.

  
  


“Yahiko, dear, what’s the-” Konan began, but slowly drifted off as she followed her husband’s eyes to the dead center of the room. A scream tore from her mouth at the sight.

  
  


Pein’s eyes widened as he immediately began to try and calm the woman. However, despite his best efforts, her screams were loud enough to attract everyone in the house. Soon, the male had all seven of the aristocrats in his room staring at the bizarre sight.

  
  


There, hanging from his chandelier, was Hidan. His neck was tightly fastened by a thick noose, and the was his head hung, everyone was more than positive that he had died.

  
  


“What the hell happened?” Kakuzu was the first to ask.

  
  


Pein, Konan still in arms, shook his head. “We just entered the room and there he was.”

  
  


“Does that mean Hidan won’t be able to play with Tobi anymore?” the childish Uchiha asked with a frown. His friend Zetsu sighed and shook his head.

  
  


Deidara scoffed and turned to face the Uchiha. “It means that their is a murderer on the loose, yeah!”

  
  


“A murderer! How is that possible?” Konan gasped. “We’re the only ones here are we not?”

  
  


“What about maids or servants? The food didn’t make itself after all,” Kisame commented. “Or what about the guy who invited us here. Do any of us actually know who he is?”

  
  


Sasori nodded, “Kisame has a point, but I have a feeling it won’t be that simple.”

  
  


“You would say that,” Deidara added with an eye roll.

  
  


“Why would he invite the lot of us, knowing full well we’re all able to solve just about any mystery that arises. Konohagakure is the best law enforcers known throughout all of the lands, Kirigakure has highly trained and experienced assassins, Kusagakure is responsible for knowing everyone’s darkest secrets and hidden records or information, Yugakure is known for their punishments and being nosy; nothing can get past them, and the rest of us are all known well for detective work,” Sasori stated with a clear voice. “I highly doubt this man would murder us, only for us to figure out who was behind it.”  
  
Deidara clicked his tongue, “Perhaps, but what if he wishes to murder us all because he knows that we can figure out who he really is.”

  
  


Sasori turned his attention to the blond and at this everyone knew an argument had begun. “If that was the reason then why would he invite us at all to figure out who he was?”

  
  


“Perhaps he’s a maniac who has grown bored of killing random civilians and wanted a challenge,” Deidara shrugged.

  
  


“Perhaps, you’ve read too many horror stories. That had to be the most unintelligent hypothesis that has ever spilled out of your mouth.” Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose. “Either way, stay out of my way, brat. While you pretend to play Sherlock Holmes, I’ll actually be discovering who killed Hidan.” With his statement announced publicly, he pushed past the blond prince and began his sleuthing.

  
  


Itachi was the first to speak up after the redhead’s departure. “I believe Sasori had the right idea. As head of the Konahagakure House and chief of police, I should get down to business, so the culprit may be caught.”

  
  


Deidara groaned and rolled his eyes, “Why did he have to invite all the arrogant pricks!”

  
  


“Deidara, you knew Hidan well, correct?” Kakuzu asked.

  
  


The blond nodded, “We met long ago. It had been awhile since we had seen each other though. Why? You’re not suspecting me are you?” he glared.

  
  


Kakuzu shook his head, somewhat surprised, “Not at all. I figured it’d be easier to investigate with another.”

  
  


Deidara stared suspiciously at the older and much taller male. “Alright,” he said slowly. “Lets head somewhere privately, so we can be the ones to find the culprit first!”

  
  


And so began the hunt for Hidan’s murderer. Although the aristocrats had been surprised by the murder they soon began to enjoy the mystery. It became a game of who could solve the crime first. They all broke into pairs of two, excluding Sasori who decided that he best worked alone.

  
  


As the first to pair, Deidara and Kakuzu met up in the prince’s room. They had both come to the conclusion that they needed to know where exactly everyone had been and what time the murder occurred.

  
  


“So let’s establish what we already know,” the blond said as he paced the room. “After dinner, I was in the office room with Itachi. There was this Winchester hanging on the wall, yeah. We actually had a civilized conversation if you can believe it.”

  
  


Kakuzu nodded and took note on a small notepad. “So, Itachi and you are alibis for each other.”

  
  


“Kisame also came in for a few minutes. He spoke with Itachi briefly, then they both excused themselves to the kitchen. When they left, I went to my own room. Sasori can vouch for that as well,” he said with a triumphant smirk.

  
  


Kakuzu raised an eyebrow with a smirk of his own. “Oh? You were alone in your room with him?”

  
  


Deidara blinked surprised before blushing and furrowing his eyebrows furiously. “I-It wasn’t like that! I just wanted to ask him about the boardwalk, since he’s been there before it was bought out, yeah! What about you anyways? Where were you?”

  
  


The tan male stopped his note taking and tapped the pen against the pad. “I was in the garage with Zetsu and Tobi. Hey, let’s go back to the scene of the crime, I just thought of something.”

  
  


Deidara stopped his pacing and nodded, already opening the door. The two walked back down the hall to Pein and Konan’s room. Hidan had been taken down from the chandelier and was placed on the bed.

  
  


“Now why was this exactly necessary?” Deidara asked, examining the room.

  
  


Kakuzu pointed to the rope with his pen. “That. I seen the exact same rope in the garage. It was hanging on the wall right above the wrench and combat knife set.”

  
  


The blond’s eyes widened, “Then let’s go to the garage! If the rope isn’t there then we know someone took it!”

  
  


The green eyed nodded with a smirk and the two set off. Whilst they did their own thing, Zetsu and Kisame had just left the garage. Like Kakuzu had pointed out, Zetsu noticed the similar rope and his original thought was correct. It was the exact same rope. Zetsu wasn’t much of an investigator, neither was Kisame, but he knew gathering information wouldn’t be hard. If he only knew where everyone had been beforehand then he’d guess the murderer.

  
  


“Kisame, where were you before the murder?”

  
  


The blue male raised an eyebrow, “Why? Do you suspect me?”

  
  


Zetsu didn’t nod or shake his head, but just simply stated, “I need all the information I can, so we can find the killer. If I can know where everyone was before the murder occurred, I can figure out who really did it.”

  
  


Kisame nodded, “Alright, I was in the dining room with Pein before I went to bed. I’d say it was about twenty or so minutes before it happened.”

  
  


“Alright.”

  
  


“And you?”

  
  


Zetsu clicked his tongue, “Pein and I were the last to see Hidan I assume. We were in the living room. Pein and Hidan left, then I went out to the courtyard.”

  
  


Kisame eyed him suspiciously. “No alibi and one of the last people to see him, huh? Kinda looks bad.”

  
  


“Do you believe it was me who killed Hidan?” Zetsu challenged with a glare.

  
  


The two stared each other down before Kisame shook his head and responded with a “no”. He then suggested that they should pay Pein a visit.

  
  


Pein, however, was having his own problems. For whatever reason, Tobi decided to stick with him. He, as in Tobi, was upset by the fact that Zetsu had left him to work with someone else, so he clung onto the nearest person which happened to be Pein.

  
  


“Okey, so we’ve established that it couldn’t have been either of us. We all constantly have an alibi. Let’s map this out, so we can clear it up a bit.” The ginger pulled a piece of paper and pencil from the desk and began to crudely draw a map of the house. He then took tiny random objects to mimic pawns. “Okey, Tobi, where were you after dinner?”

  
  


Tobi nodded and took a orange soda tab and placed it on the garage portion of the map. “I was in the garage with Zetsu at the time.” His voice, unlike earlier was much more serious and lost all of it’s childish tone. As he spoke he placed a green paperclip beside his pawn. “At this time, Kakuzu was in here as well.” A penny was slid into the section.

  
  


Pein nodded, “Alright. Well, after dinner I stayed in the dining room. Kisame stayed as well.” He slid a dime, representing himself, and a small eraser bit. “Do you know where anyone else was?”

  
  


Tobi took a minute to think, “Well as we made our way to the garage, I saw Sasori and Konan go to the gameroom.”

  
  


“She mentioned it, yes.”

  
  


“Hidan went to the living room and I believe I saw Deidara and Itachi excuse themselves to the office.”

  
  


Pein smirked, “You have a good eye, surprisingly. You’re much less annoying when you’re serious.”

  
  


Tobi shrugged, “I’d hate to be murdered, ya know.” He set more pieces on the map and made note of who was which. “What’s next?”

  
  


“We need to track everyone’s movements,” Pein stated. “So, after I exited the dining room, I went into the living room where Hidan was. He was just watching TV, so I sat down with him. Your friend Zetsu came in as well.”

  
  


Tobi nodded and moved the pawns. “I was going to go with him, but he told me to go hang out in the game room and leave the adults be.” More pawns were moved. “At the time, Sasori, Konan, and Kakuzu were hanging out in there. Upon my arrival, Sasori and Kakuzu excused themselves.”

  
  


Pein nodded and rubbed his chin. “So, that leaves Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi.”

  
  


“Correct,” Tobi stated and began to move the pawns again. “This next movement is when we all began to get ready for bed. We,” he motioned with his hand to himself and Pein, “met up in the bathroom. Although, we don’t know where those three were during our time, I remember seeing Sasori exiting Deidara’s room to go to his own. Konan was with you, and I wished Zetsu a good night before I went to my room.”

  
  


Pein examined the pawns then quickly scribbled down the names of everyone who were already in bed. “That leaves me and Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi.” His eyes widened all of sudden and Tobi gave him a look of interest.

  
  


“You know who it is.” It wasn’t a question.

  
  


“I remember seeing Kakuzu and Itachi go to bed before me and Konan.”

  
  


The two immediately stood up and rushed out of the room. They groups all agreed to meet up in the great hall when they had figured out the killer. The two were excited as they ran into the great hall. What the saw, however, wasn’t as great as their discovery. Everyone was in the great hall, looking very perplexed.

  
  


“What’s up?” Pein asked, just as confused.

  
  


Sasori, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, clicked his tongue, “You’ll never guess what.”

  
  


“What? Did you find out who did it?”

  
  


The redhead nodded, “Yes, but that’s beside the point.” He jabbed a thumb at the courtyard doors, “You might wanna check that shit out.”

  
  


Tobi and Pein looked at each other then walked to the doors. Pein opened them slowly and both men were equally shocked. There, lying on their back, was Kisame. There was their culprit, dead and sprawled against the courtyard.

  
  


“That’s not possible!” Pein blurted, turning around. “He was the-”

  
  


“Culprit? Yeah, he was,” Itachi nodded. “That doesn’t mean that there isn’t another killer amongst us, though.”

  
  


Pein furrowed his eyebrows, “Shit…”

  
  


“Tobi has a question! Who found out first?” Tobi asked with excitement.

  
  


Everyone nearly raised an eyebrow at the same time. Deidara grinned happily and raised his and Kakuzu’s hands. “Kakuzu figured it out, so that technically means I did too!” The blond stuck his tongue out at Sasori from across the room. “Take that, Akasuna!”

  
  


Sasori rolled his eyes, “You guys just got here before me is all. And you didn’t solve shit, that was all Kakuzu.”

  
  


Deidara glared and stuck his middle finger up at the other man. “Watever. You’re just butt hurt.”

  
  


“Sasori, perhaps if you work with someone, you’d have a better chance of winning,” Itachi stated.

  
  


The redhead and the blond looked over at the raven. Sasori pursed his lips and looked over at the blond before smirking. “Sure. How about we partner up. It wouldn’t be the first time, we’ve worked together.”

  
  


Itachi noted how the blond fumed at Sasori’s words. “Of course. Let’s get started right away.”

  
  


Sasori nodded and walked out of the great hall with the raven. Deidara rolled his eyes and flipped his hair. He turned to face Kakuzu, but saw that the man had already left with Tobi on his trail.

  
  


“Fine! I’ll just figure it out myself! That’ll show Sasori!” the blond exclaimed. He rolled up his shirt’s sleeves and then ran off.

  
  


Sasori already had his suspicions and he knew he didn’t need a partner, but it was amusing to piss the blond prince off. Itachi and him were investigating the crime scene. Sasori was organizing thoughts in his head, while Itachi was examining the body.

  
  


“He was stabbed to death, but the weapon is no where in sight. I checked the entire courtyard and it’s not here. The murderer must have it or hid it somewhere near them.”

  
  


Sasori nodded, “This had to happen when all of us were solving the mystery, but at the time I was the only one alone.” He glanced at Itachi, who was staring at him. “It wasn’t me,” he glared defensively.

  
  


Itachi stood and crossed his arms, “So are you saying that their might be two killers involved now?”

  
  


“Not exactly. There’s a possibility that one of them could’ve left without the other noticing. My concern is the motive.”

  
  


“The motive?”

  
  


Sasori nodded, “These murders are connected. Could you figure out the motive for the first murder?”

  
  


Itachi thought for a moment before shaking his head.

  
  


“Exactly. I bet if we asked everybody else they’d say the same thing. We’re missing a piece of information. Kisame killed Hidan for some unknown reason and now Kisame is dead.” Sasori ran his fingers through his hair. “The ten of us...we all know each other in some way. We all some kind of history together. Who is close to Kisame?”

  
  


The raven frowned, “That would be me and Kakuzu.”

  
  


Sasori raised an eyebrow, “That’s all?”

  
  


“I believe so.”

  
  


“You were with Konan beforehand, correct?” Sasori asked.

  
  


Itachi nodded.

  
  


“That leaves Kakuzu. He was working with Deidara at the time. I saw them running back and forth from room to room.”

  
  


Itachi hummed, “I thought Kakuzu was Kisame’s friend. Why would he murder him? Wouldnt it be someone who despised him.”

  
  


Sasori exited the courtyard, Itachi following behind. “I thought so too. I’m not referring to the closest friend as being the murderer, but it helps me string some thoughts together.” He lead the two to the bedrooms upstair. “Perhaps we can find some information in everyone’s rooms.”

  
  


“You’re breaking into everyone’s room?”

  
  


Sasori chuckled and smirked, “Why break in when you have a skeleton key?” He swung a key around his slim finger. “I’m hoping that someone brought personal intell that can help us solve the case.”

  
  


Itachi nodded and followed the detective into Kisame’s room. The room looked exactly the same as their own. The only difference was that Kisame had bigger luggage. The two began their investigation by digging through his belongings. Itachi felt some remorse as he was close to the shark man, but Sasori seemed to care less.

  
  


“I found his wallet,” Sasori started, “and get this.” He chuckled and held up the pleather for Itachi to see.

  
  


Itachi squinted to see the photo. The sight was shocking. In Kisame’s wallet was a photo of him and Kakuzu sharing a kiss.

  
  


“It seems our sharky friend and Kakuzu were dating at some point. This is interesting news, is it not?”

  
  


“I never knew about this…” Itachi muttered. “How odd.”

  
  


“Odd?” Sasori asked, his curiosity peaked.

  
  


Itachi nodded, unaware he was giving valuable secretive information. “At dinner, I overheard Hidan mention an engagement. He was to be married to Kakuzu.”

  
  


Sasori’s eyes widened, “That is quite odd. I didn’t realize they actually liked each other.”

  
  


The raven snorted at the comment and smirked at the redhead. “Please, they hated each other as much as you and Deidara pretend to hate each other.”

  
Sasori furrowed his eyebrows and fumed at the accusation. “That is an insult to the deceased and Kakuzu to compare my relationship with that idiot to them. Deidara and I share nothing but hate for each other.”

Itachi rolled his eyes, “Deny all you want, but it is written plain as day to the rest of us. We’re getting off topic though.”

  
  


“Indeed,” Sasori agreed. “Let’s create a scenario, shall we? Kakuzu and Kisame were once a couple.”

  
  


“However, that relationship ended when Hidan came into the picture,” Itachi added.

  
  


“Right. Kakuzu and Hidan got together shortly after. This left Kisame miserable.” Sasori paced the room, wallet in hand, as he spoke. He looked toward Itachi as if to let him finish.

  
  


Itachi seemed to have picked up on this and nodded, “When we were all gathered here, Kisame saw a perfect opportunity to take out the competition and possibly win Kakuzu back.”

  
  


“And if this is all true, then who would kill Kisame?”

  
  


The raven raised a brow and looked at the redhead strangely. “Isn’t it obvious?”

  
  


Sasori sent him the same look. “Is it?”

  
  


“Kakuzu killed Kisame. He discovered that Kisame was the killer and became enraged by the thought of an ex lover murdering his future husband. This lead to him murdering Kisame,” Itachi explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

  
  


“Perhaps…” Sasori muttered. “If you wish, you may return to the hall. I have another matter I must tend to.”

  
  


Itachi watched as the redhead left with haste. It was no concern to the prince, but he was more than sure that he had uncovered the real truth behind the mystery. He’d leave Sasori be. After all, the redhead was a strange one.

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	9. 08

Last edit was on June 9, 2016

Rated: T

SasoDei Mystery/Crime Play

 

_The Characters for Act I:_

_Sasori Akasuna_

_Hiruko_

_Karura Sabaku_

  
  


Act I 

* * *

_The year is 2401._

  
  


_The first scene begins within a rundown building. It is around six o’clock pm on a rainy, cold November day. The lights flicker dully from inside and upon entering, we are introduced to the sight of a young ash blonde woman pacing. A much larger and taller male stands off to the side attempting to calm the other._

  
  


**Karura:** He’s late! He’s really late. Sasori is never late! _(She continues to pace worriedly)_

 **Hiruko:** Hush, now. I assure you he is fine. _(He smooths back his hair before checking his watch)_ He must’ve gotten stuck in traffic. 

 **Karura:** At this time of night? Impossible! I knew we should’ve invested in better conditions! This place is quite dank and is in the worst possible place! He could’ve been murdered out there for all we know!

 **Hiruko:** You should know that Sasori can handle his own. Why doubt him?

  
  


_As the words leave Hiruko’s mouth, a young redhead comes through the door with an umbrella over his head. He shakes off the umbrella as he steps in and closes it tightly before setting it off to the side._

  
  


**Sasori:** Indeed. Why doubt me? _(He shrugs off his coat and hangs it on a nearby coat rack.)_

 **Karura** _(runs to Sasori in an embrace)_ **:** I can’t help but worry! You returned home later than usual. 

 **Sasori:** Ah, that is true. There was a holdup at the trade.

 **Hiruko:** A holdup?

 **Sasori** _(sits down at his desk and immediately a screen unfolds and a keyboard flips out.)_ **:** Cairo came busting in as always and made things quite difficult.

 **Karura:** Axton Cairo? I thought he was incarcerated. 

 **Hiruko** _(sighs)_ **:** He is supposed to be. Probably weaseled his way out. Speaking of weasels, did the trading go well despite Cairo’s unexpected visit? 

 **Sasori:** It did eventually. Uchiha’s aren’t easily swayed, but I convinced them to support us. We’ll probably be low on cash for the next few months, so don’t go get yourself knocked up again, Karura.

  
  


_The room stills at the icy words. Hiruko shifts nervously between his two younger companions. The redhead continues to work at his desk while the woman glares at him with much displeasure._

  
  


**Karura:** You say it like it’s my fault.

 **Sasori:** You act as if it isn’t. 

 **Karura** _(growling with anger)_ **:** That’s because it was not my fault! How could you even say such things! 

 **Sasori:** I say it because it is true. You were offered the chip to-

 **Karura** _(cuts him off)_ **:** Excuse me for wanting to keep my humanity!

 **Sasori:** Humanity is useless. I really suggest you get the chip.

 **Karura** _(with red eyes)_ **:** You’re heartless. _(She curtly turns away from the two men and stomps out the front door into the pouring rain.)_

 **Hiruko** _(runs to catch her)_ **:** Oh, Karura, wait! You’ll get sick if you don’t part with an umbrella!-

 **Sasori** _(rolling his eyes)_ **:** Don’t bother. She’ll be back tomorrow. 

  
  


_Hiruko huffs and closes the door to keep the rain out. He turns to redhead and crosses his arms disappointedly. Sasori looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, before rummaging through his pockets. He holds out a small rectangular box to the older male._

  
  


**Hiruko:** No thanks. Why must you always be so harsh with her? You know she has feelings for you, Sasori.

 **Sasori:** That’s exactly why. I don’t need anyone’s love or concern. There is no such thing after all.

 **Hiruko:** I wouldn’t say that. What if you meet someone you do grow to care about?

 _ **Sasori:**_ I doubt that day will come. _(He pulls a slim stick from the box and puts it to his mouth. It lights up a neon blue at the contact.)_ Are you sure you don’t want one? I have other flavors.

 **Hiruko** _(sighs in defeat and takes one from the box)_ **:** I was trying to break the habit. _(The electronic cigarette turns bright red.)_

 **Sasori:** Habits don’t break easily.

 **Hiruko:** Not when you have influential friends who encourage that bad habit. 

 **Sasori:** I suppose it’s true, but it’s not like you tried very hard. I’m not that persistent. 

 **Hiruko:** It’s hard to resist when it’s right in front of you. Bad habits aside, we have another job. ( _He pulls an electronic plate and sets in front of the redhead.)_

 **Sasori** _(reading)_ **:** It seems Kurotsuchi Iwa’s husband has been kidnapped. How unfortunate _(sarcastically)._ Willing to pay 600EC for his return. I suppose we should go find her lost hubby then? 

 **Hiruko:** You think? It’s not often that the husband is kidnapped. The last name sounds familiar though.

 **Sasori** _(nods and stands)_ **:** Iwa is responsible for the weaponry used in the last war. Our city was, and I quote the general himself, “in total debt forever and ever to the Iwa”. _(snorts)_

  
  


_Hiruko follows in example as the redhead puts his long black trench coat back on. The two exit the building, locking it on their way out. Sasori pulls a remote from his pocket and presses a small button. The car parked in front of their office roars to life and both men enter it, avoiding the rain further._

  
  


**Sasori:** Do you have the directions?

 **Hiruko** _(pulls out a small device)_ **:** I do. Their mansion isn’t too far from here.

 


End file.
